behind concealed eyes
by Artgimmith
Summary: An ever growing void spreads out in Dante's life and he seeks to fill it by taking on more riskier missions that become more life-threatening and dangerous.. even to him. One day a mysterious man comes into Dante's shop and offers him a mission that he can't resist on taking it. With that Lady crosses paths with him and insists on joining him on this one. (reader insert/ slight AU)
1. The offer

_My first DMC fanfic :) _

_It plays in a slight AU of the Devil May Cry universe right after Vergil's death. It has been a year since Dante defeated his elder sibling Vergil along with Arkham and stopped the world from falling into chaos. He now runs his business by taking on jobs here and there, even though they are quite mediocre and non-satisfying at times but still enough to make a living. A ever growing void spreads out in Dante's life and he seeks to fill it by taking on more riskier missions that become more life-threatening and dangerous.. even to him. One day a mysterious man comes into Dante's shop and offers him a mission that he can't resist on taking it. With that Lady crosses paths with him and insists on joining him on this one. Thinking of it only a regular Demon extermination business they soon get to realize that it involves more than just demon-slaying skills when this whole thing will play a much more important role than they had previously assumed. They will be even more surprised when they find out what deeper meaning this girl has._

_(reader insert)_

_I hope you enjoy this first chapter. I'm planning to update the second chapter quite soon. Please send me your reviews but don't be too harsh since it's my first fanfiction, thanks :)_

* * *

Calloused fingers tapped on the edge of the table impatiently while the other one was steadily holding the phone against Dante's ear.

"I'm done telling you Lady! I am **not**, and the emphasis is on not, going to take any of those shitty jobs you keep piling up on me in order to pay your debt and.. no.. I- no! That's not what I meant! I know exactly how you play. I know exactly why you dump those shit-jobs on me! It is because they pay so little which gives me not enough to repay you properly. You love to see me burn for breaking your little tricycle, right? But guess what Lady. I. Am. Taking. Only. Jobs. From Morrison here on out, that way I can finally pay you back.. even tenfold if that what's needed to shut your cakehole. Okay.., I'll see you later then.. love ya babe."

After the little rant, the phone was flung back to the telephone station with a loud click emitting from the slightly harsh impact. The tall man sighed deeply as he pinched the bridge of his nose in slight frustration.. _what a day indeed_. Dante was in his usual position whenever he was at his desk with his feet propped up on the dark wooden surface and his nonchalant way of resting in his chair.

His cool blue eyes fluttered open as they stared up to the ceiling with indifference, and another sigh escaped his sculpted lips.

Dante ran a large hand through his ivory locks in order to smooth them out from the dampness. Today was a very hot summer day and the young devil hunter was sweating his ass off because of it. Even if he only wore a pair of dark crimson leather pants together with black leather boots, it still was too damn hot. His discarded black shirt and his equally dark crimson red vest and trench-coat lingered on the couch next to his coffee table along with his gloves. His exposed torso was covered in a film of sweat-beads that rolled down his chiseled chest and stomach.

Swords, guns, fire, water, ice, even electrocution can not kill him. He was practically invincible but he was beginning to doubt that.. the humidity in Capulet City was unbearable. He clenched his jaw, wondering when the repairman would finally show up to fix his damn fan hanging from the ceiling. The thing has been creaking ever since they day he'd moved in.

He stretched and yawned, pondering what he could do today. It has been weeks since his last job and he was still angry about it since it turned out to be a complete hoax. Suddenly his stomach rung out from the silence with a starved grumble, signalizing the frosty haired half-devil that it was time to eat. A lighthearted sardonic smile played on his lips. _Right on cue._

He was just about to call the Pizza man anyway. He swiftly slid his legs from the desk-surface and leaned over to the phone again, punching the number for the Pizza delivery. "Hi, I would like to order a Pizza Speziale. Yes with everything, onions, tomatoes, salami and garlic.. lots of garlic. Oh, and before I forget! NO olives. Okay, thanks, till then." This time he settled the phone back to the station a little more gently.

Oh man.. he was definitely starving and he couldn't wait for his delicious piece of heaven to arrive but Dante just had to restrain himself. Everything takes it's own time, even Pizza.

Without further due, he rose from his large chair and sauntered over to his small fridge, opening it and grabbing a cool beer from the cool-box. He just needed one. The moist heat was killing him. He popped the cap away from the bottle with just his thumb and began to take a large swig of the sweet cooling liquid. He felt the beer pouring down his throat, cooling him a little from the constant heat. "Ahh.. that's the stuff." He uttered before his piercing eyes scanned around his own shop.

It was a mess.. Pizza boxes were scattered along with empty liquor bottles all over the place. Hmm…. Maybe he should clean his place up a little until the Pizza-boy or girl.. which he preferred, would arrive. But then again, why should he? It was just a delivery, not a prom-date. Dante shrugged it off and trudged over to his desk again as he took another chuck from his beer.

After 5 minutes of waiting, a knock banged against the door. It was quite loud and forceful.. not the kind of attitude he was expecting from the delivery man but nonetheless it didn't matter once he gets a hold of his Pizza. But it was strange.. no delivery he experienced was that quick. No, there was somebody else at the door.

The violent knock repeated itself, and this time more aggressive. A crease formed between Dante's silver winged brows with slight annoyance, did this person have any manors or respect at all? Dante decided to ignore it but then it came again and again..

That does it. Dante shot up from his comfortable seating and stomped over to door with heavy steps, tearing the door open to see who this asshole was. "What the hell?! If someone does not answer the door, is because either they aren't home or they do not want to be disturbed and open the door to strangers. Has your mother never taught you any respect at all?" he exclaimed harshly with his upper lip curling up into a light snarl.

The rude visitor turned out to be a middle aged man, he was well dressed and wore a black trench coat with a hat that covered his gray slicked back hair. He seemed to be holding a strange looking suitcase and was about a head shorter than Dante.. but then again, a lot of things were shorter than Dante. Why the hell was he dressed into such well tailored clothing if there was like 85 degrees outside?

Dante still stood there with a resentful gleam twinkling in his eyes, waiting for an explanation from this old man. "Hey! Dude, I'm talking to you." He waved his hand back and forth in front of the elder man's face in order to gain his attention.

The man responded by tilting his head upwards to Dante, observing the devil hunter from head to toe with warm brown eyes. Dante took aback at this strange response but stood his ground. He ain't moving anywhere until this bastard gets off his premises, that was for sure.

"Excuse me.. I didn't mean to be rude but are you Dante? The famed mercenary who takes on jobs, no matter how dirty they are?" Dante's expression softened somewhat into a more genuine countenance. ".." nothing came out at first "…..yea, that's me. Who wants to know?" he inquired with suspicion.

Dante didn't like it when strangers knew his name, but then again, how else would he get new customers if they didn't? "Oh, pardon me. Where are my manners?" the man chuckled deeply with his strong and soothing voice.

"My name is Alexander Robinson. I am here on behalf of my boss. He sent me to charge you with a mission."

Dante's lips parted but before he could say anything, Alexander continued smoothly "We pay a good sum of money. It'll be worth your while."

Dante remained silent for a moment, contemplating if he should or should not let this man into his shop. "How do I know you're not just another fraud who exploits my special services and then doesn't pay shit in the end?" He said disdainfully while he crossed his arms over his exposed muscular chest.

"Because I already have the payment here with me.. in this suitcase." He gestured to his black leather suitcase.

"We offer you one hundred grand for this job. And.. in addition it won't be a usual mission. This one is more of a challenge. Fitting for someone like you.." his lips stretching into a sly smile.

Dante blinked several times as he dropped his beer with the bottle shattering onto the ground. One hundred grand? That was a hell load of money.. it could actually pay his dept towards Lady and even feed him for the next few months.

The grin on Alexander's lips went wider at his reaction. "You said one hundred grand?" he repeated, disbelief still lacing his voice.

The elder man nodded "yes."

"And what involves in that special mission?" Dante pressed on.

"I'm sure you are quite experienced with Demons, am I right? But this one is a tad different from what you have faced before. I heard that you have a hard time, resisting a challenge. Well, we have the right thing for you." The well dressed man answered, wiggling his dark grey brows at the young devil hunter.

The offer was tempting.. no, it was quite enticing to say the least. But Dante was still unsure about this Alexander character.. he seemed a little too shifty for his taste and Dante had enough of that to deal with. But then again.. the money and the mission. They all sounded so compelling.

After a long moment of silence and brooding, Dante finally spoke up with his deep voice. His youth and impulsiveness had gotten the better of him. "Alright, come in. We can discuss this inside my shop." Dante said with compliance, stepping aside to let the enigmatic customer in.

Dante followed him as he shut the door behind them with a loud crack. He cringed and looked back at his door, seeing a few glass shards now lying across the floor. Damn.. sometimes he tends to forget that he's a bit stronger than the average human male.

Alexander only stared at the door blankly but shrugged it off as he took a seat on the worn leather sofa near the coffee table. Dante exhaled deeply, still a little miffed that he accidentally destroyed one of his doors as he seated himself on the opposite couch with the wood cracking beneath his weight. The broken door will only just add to his debt.. wonderful.. just wonderful.

"So.. what kind of mission is this?"

Alexander smirked and placed the case onto the coffee table, opening it to show him the money he had promised. Indeed.. it was a lot of cheese. Dante eyed it carefully but held himself back, not wanting his eyes to fall out as he oogled all the green.

"Well, we need you to locate a certain person. A woman in fact." He began. Dante's interest peaked ever so slightly at the mentioning of a woman that is involved in the mission. "And.. you need me to kill her once I found her?" he replied almost lazily.

Boy.. hadn't he heard that song before. It was always the same with _those_kinda missions. Alexander snorted "No. no, you don't need to kill her. We just need you to bring her to us unarmed. However you need to be careful.. she's a tricky one. She has.. certain abilities that aren't quite what you call average. She is not what she seems to be."

Dante furrowed his brows "Is she a demon?" he leaned up from his comfortable position. The man shrugged simply as a response "I'm not sure.. there haven't been any records of her performing any demonic activity."

"A witch then?" Dante asked instead.

"A possibility." Alexander answered calmly. Dante was not sure what he was getting at but he knew that it wasn't the regular demon case.. and the Alexander guy was not really someone he would invite for dinner. Something was quite off about him.

Should he kick him out or should he trust him for the job?

* * *

_Sorry if the first chapter might be a little short.^^; _

_The second one will follow soon :)_


	2. Arragments and delivery

_Okay, this is the second chapter of behind concealed eyes :)__  
__Didn't think I'd find the time to update it so soon_

_I do not own Devil May Cry, nor do I own it's characters_

_all rights reserved to Capcom_

* * *

Dante stretched out on his couch, snatching away most of the space that was left untouched before he lazed out on it. His eyes however were trained on Alexander, scrutinizing every inch and movement that he made. He seemed human.. and his aura wasn't demonic, yet the vibes he was giving off weren't entirely human either. It was strange enough but the interest in this job and Mr. Robinson didn't cease on him. Maybe he could make it a little more interesting too, but first he wanted to know for whom he was working for. You can't be too careful. But if he was a Demon, it wouldn't really matter anyway.. Dante could take care of this problem pronto and take the money without actually working hard for it. Alexander would be quite the fool to do so if that were the case.

"So what you're trying to tell me that this witch _could_ turn into a threat if not captured and brought back to your boss?" Dante asked, milking every sort of information that the old man had to give.

"Mhm." Alexander nodded. Dante got a little annoyed at the fact that this man still withheld the most essential piece of info from him. "Who is this boss of yours exactly? I wanna know who I'm working for." Alexander again gave him a cryptic smile "I thought you'd never ask."

Dante resisted the urge to roll his eyes at that comment.. the guy seemed a little too smug and comfortable to be the regular costumer.. but then again, the money he had offered marked him as the irregular costumer. Normally his clients were desperate and pleaded to him to take care of their little devil problem and act as their savior.

Suddenly his warm eyes grew a little colder now as he clicked his tongue "I work for a specialized organization called 'the Order of the Sword'. My boss is the leader of this organization." His tone was calm and leveled.. though Dante could tell that he wasn't telling him the entire truth.

He cocked a silver winged brow as an awkward silence began to spread out between the two. The only sound that stood out now was the squeaking of the rotating fan that hung from the ceiling. "Okay, what does this Order of the Sword want with this girl?"

"I cannot release any other information concerning this subject. All you need to do is to bring this girl to us, unharmed. That is all." Alexander's tone became a little uneven at the last two syllables. Nothing goes by without Dante noticing it, even if he were hammered and his senses numbed he still would have the reflexes of a sly cat.

Dante scratched the end of his small stubble, thinking how to properly respond the answer.. but man.. he was in a desperate need of a shave. Dante snapped out of his little trance and returned his attention back to Alexander "Well if I'm the one doing here the dirty work. Can I at least know the girl's name? Or at least see what she looks like? That would be a great help actually."

Alexander roamed through his coat pocket until he pulled out a picture for Dante to view it. Dante reached out and took the picture. It showed a woman.. a young woman, not older than 20, at least. She had short (y/c) colored hair, more of a nice pixie haircut with her bangs partially covering her (y/e) colored eyes. She was slender, not too curvy but not too flat either.. but she had some nice legs. She looked quite cute.

A grin tugged on the corner of Dante's lips subconsciously when he was done scanning the picture. "She's a cutie." He admitted as his smile grew wider.

The elder man widened his eyes ever so slightly at Dante with his expression becoming unreadable. "Uhm.. yes. So are you up for the job?" a tinge of impatience began to color his voice.

Dante thought long and hard.. like he was almost purposefully pushing the man's patience to it's limits until a sigh escaped his lips. "120 grand or no deal." Dante announced with mischief playing in his handsome features. He thought he could squeeze a little more money out of this old bastard, thinking twenty more grand wouldn't hurt.

Alexander's brown eyes stretched wide to their limits while his lips pursed together in slight defiance. "Wha-what?"

"You heard me" Dante responded confidently, yawning once more as he rested on his couch, waiting for the old man to give in. The man inhaled and exhaled very deeply which seemed like forever but then he finally spoke up "hmm.. very well. I will write a check of extra twenty thousand dollars." He grumbled defeated while pulling out a checkbook from his pocket and a small pen to scribble the additional sum for Dante's payment, once finished he slammed it onto the table with irritation. "I hope this is sufficient." He mumbled with his mellow voice beneath his deep breath.

Dante snorted in satisfaction "Yeah, I think that'll do….. for now." Alexander gasped in shock not seriously believing that he still wanted more. His boss would certainly make him a head shorter if he'd find out about him overpaying their hireling already. Dante just waved a large hand "don't worry old man.. I was just fucking with ya. Okay. I'll do the job, get the girl and bring her to you, got it. But.. where is your little club located exactly?"

Alexander pushed the case and the check already into Dante's direction, ready for him to take it. Dante shifted and leaned over to take his payment and place it by his side safely so it would not mysteriously disappear into thin air before he could even touch it. It happened more than enough in his previous experiences.

"No, please meet as at the abandoned Wellington mansion once you got her." Dante arched his brow at him "Abandoned Mansion..?" he repeated "That doesn't sound cryptic at all." He remarked sardonically with his eyes tossing an arrogant glance over to Alexander. Alexander only sighed "yes. Trust me, we have our reasons to take these sort of precautions. There are others who are after her.. and some things."

Things? Did he mean demons? Now that just kept getting better and better in his opinion. Without further due, Alexander gallantly rose from his seat and fixed his coat. Dante still couldn't fathom why he was wearing such clothing on a day like this. "What's her name?" Dante asked as he watched him take his leave.

The man trotted slowly over to the door, avoiding the shards on the way that spread all over the wooden surface until he stopped in his tracks to tilt his head back at him "(your name)" He answered quickly, before opening the demolished door and slamming it shut behind him, which caused another wave of glass debris to shatter onto the ground. Dante groaned loudly at his already broken door. Did the guy really _need_ to slam it like that? But then again, it was payback perhaps for his earlier mocking comments. _Goddamn you karma.._

"_." He repeated to himself, absentmindedly.

However Dante did not dawdle and quickly took a peek at the heap of money lingering in the case that was now his. His eyes twinkled with delight and his heart swelled with happiness. "just hope you won't turn into a pile of dust once I touch you." He reached out to touch the money and to his relief it was real, thankfully. A few minutes passed which seemed almost hours to Dante when a knock banged against his door again.

This time it was more subtle and gentle. Dante shot up from his seat, leaving the suitcase along with the check behind to walk over to the door. This must be the Pizza delivery! He smiled and licked his lips, imagining the divine taste of the cheesy bread melting on his tongue.

Your POV

You stepped off your black Buell 1125 R Superbike motorcycle when you finally arrived at the place where the Pizza should be delivered. Unfortunately it was the bad part of town with a lot of shady people walking down the street, tossing you a glare every once in a while when they eyed your clothing. You weren't exactly rich but you're clothing and style appeared somewhat decent. You turned off the engine and looked into the side mirror to fix you're sunglasses and dark green cap. When it came to riding your bike you never wore a helmet since you never had any accidents. Not that you were suicidal minded, but you had enough incidents in your past life where you thought you were going to die for sure but surprisingly you never did nor did you feel any severe pain or had a long lasting injury.

That doesn't mean you couldn't bleed like everybody else, you just guessed that you lost a certain amount of nerves through an accident you could not remember. Yeah maybe that was it.

After fixing yourself in the mirror, you turned back to the Pizza that was hidden in the trunk of your bike. You walked over and opened it with your keys to get the greasy cheese bread ready for your costumer. Thankfully the streets were vacant, giving you the chance to cross the road without any interruptions.

You wore a black leather jacket, beneath a simple grey t-shirt with a pair of dark skinny jeans and small heel boots that were covered mostly by you're trousers. You're heels clacked on the way to the strange place called 'Devil May Cry'. Hmm.. peculiar. You assumed that it was a sort of bar or club judging by the flickering red neon signs that hung above. Police sirens rung out faintly from behind but that hardly fazed you.. you've been to worse places.

You were just in for the money in order to contribute your finances for you're college degree. You walked upstairs and began to knock on the door gently since you weren't sure who exactly was living inside. Could be an ex-convict or just a grumpy old guy, who knows..

You were always cautious in this job.

There was a moment of silence.. but then heavy footsteps echoed from behind the door. The door flung open, not forcefully but not exactly gentle either as it revealed a tall man who was fairly odd looking. Not bad odd, the good odd. His hair was fair, almost platinum silver and appeared shaggy that hung down, partially covering his eyes but also framing his sharp young features.

Then there were his eyes.. they were shaded in an intimidating, piercing blue which gave off a frightening vibe. But then you're eyes accidentally scrolled down to his exposed torso. You swallowed hard when your gaze flickered back up, forcing your heated blush back before it could creep onto your face. Strangely enough you managed to maintain a poker face. The man looked down at you, checking you out from head to toe which made you even more comfortable. But now it got really awkward when a devious smile began to tug on the end of his mouth.

"Well well.. what have we here?" he began with a sultry voice, his smile oozing with charm. You just blinked once "You're Pizza." You snapped right back, not in a rude way but you wanted to get out of this situation as soon as possible. "Thanks, I've been waiting for this little miracle to show up on my doorstep for almost 40 minutes.. what took so long?" he inquired with the same allure in his voice but this time it also hinted a tang of curiosity. "Traffic." You answered tersely, feeling the embarrassment building inside your chest.

You were never usually the one to be easily embarrassed but this man had a certain aura around him that felt powerful and intimidating just like the rest of him. The man tilted his head to the side, trying to find you're eyes behind the shades of yours but you only turned your head away to further avoid him.

"Are you shy? Aww.. there's no need. I wish more cute little Pizza deliverers like you would bring me my Pizza." He teased with a deep chuckle. "I'm not shy…. Uh.. That'll be 35 dollars sir." You responded, finally mustering your courage to speak to him again. You fought hard to maintain you're cool.. but this man seemed to be melting you're ice-shell with just a few words.

"Always so short about the answers. And who're ya calling sir? I'm 23 years young." He said with a light hearted laugh while shaking his head with his silver tresses waving from the movement. "Alright, I'll stop the teasing, doll.. just lemme get my money….. Okay, here ya go." He said with his calloused fingers pulling out a 50 dollar bill. You were about to take out you're moneybag to exchange the money but he stopped you with a gesture "No need. Keep the tip. That's for brightening my day with you're pretty face." He grinned, flashing you a wink.

Now a blush crept onto your cheeks. Damn.. double damn.. and you thought you were going to win this fight against your shy nature. "Uhm.. thank you Mr.-?" "Dante, you can call me Dante, doll." You nodded slowly and thanked him again for being so generous.

"I hope you enjoy your Pizza." You chirped almost, trying to be a bit more polite now in order to cover up your awkward behavior. "I will sweet-cheeks. Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta hot date with my delicious dinner." Although this confrontation was weird an unexpected, you couldn't help but smile at that. When you were about to turn back to your motorcycle, you caught a glimpse of a large mass of shards lingering across his floor.

The outer glass-panel of the door was unharmed.. perhaps it was the inner glass panel of the door that broke. And suddenly the door shut, cutting you off from the view. Perhaps he really was as dangerous as he seemed.. you were just glad that you got that over with. You strolled down the concrete stair again and headed your way back to your bike, while you were walking back you passed a woman with a strange looking outfit and a huge bazooka strapped on her back.

You were surprised that she did not snap in half, guessing it's weight couldn't be the one equalizing a feather.. it looked certainly heavier than your full packed suitcase would be on a vacation. And you're suitcase was huge!

She walked so quick that you only saw a blur from her form.. though what you saw were a pair of beautiful bi-colored eyes and a scar across her nose bridge. You weren't about to turn and ask.. that would be incredibly rude and personal, so you decided to keep on walking.

You returned to your bike flustered as you glanced over at the Devil may cry one last time, before you checked you're side mirror to see if the road was clear. With that you kicked on the engine and drove off.

This Dante was one of the strangest customers you've had so far..

* * *

_This chapter is a little longer, I hope it was good so far_

_Please send me your reviews and tell me what I can do to make this fiction better, thanks :)_


	3. Home

_The 3rd chapter :D__  
__Sorry for the delay!_  
_I've been busy the last days and got a little distracted _.

_And thank your for your wonderful reviews :)__  
__Next chapter will be updated soon_

_All rights reserved to Capcom ©_

_OC belongs to me_

_(Please send your reviews :))_

* * *

The feeling of the wind whistling across face and the purring of your motorcycle was music to your ears. It was such a wonderful feeling when you rode your bike.. it gave you a feeling of satisfaction.. a feeling of freedom. You were keeping up a considerable amount of speed while you drove through Avarice City. The people you passed by, were nothing but blurs that vanished out of your vision. They gave you curious and almost horrified glances when they saw that you were only wearing a green baseball cap and some shades to conceal your eyes from the sun instead of a proper helmet. It was true.. the speed you maintained was indeed dangerous.. but where's the risk? Where's the fun?

Besides, it was nice to take in some fresh air. You twisted the throttle to get a little more power from your beloved motorcycle. The droning increased as a response which earned a smirk from your lips. You were heading your way back to 'Piez', the place who delivered Pizza's at any day, any time, to any part of this City. You were glad that you didn't have to work night-shifts. It would have killed you.. you were already having a hard time keeping up with the homework and studying from your college. As an addition, a lot of crazy people were creeping out at night that you weren't so eager on to meet and greet.

_Barnabas Street_. You turned around the corner at the street sign, arriving at a peculiar looking pizza shop. It bore a dimly lit green neon sign, buzzing and flickering, giving you the idea that it should get fixed pretty soon or else the lights will combust. You stopped the engine and kicked the pedestal in gear so it can prevent your treasured bike from falling. You pulled off you're sunglasses to rub the bridge of you're nose. You took a deep breath and tilted you're head back up as you walked into Piez. "Hey (your name)! It's bout damn time you'd showed up. I thought you'd got lost in the woods or something." Came a loud, tempered voice from behind the counter. The shop looked smaller form the inside than from the outside.

You're (y/c) orbs flickered to the direction when you saw a more overweight figure with a white stained t-shirt and a blue checkered apron wrapped around his thick waistline, appearing behind the counter. His hair was grey and thinning, but his eyes were a warm brown and glistened with hint of mischief. "Frances!" you exclaimed with broad grin. "Are you going to close the shop for the evening?" Frances smiled back at you warmly and gave a reassuring nod "Yep. I'm gonna close it for tonight since my daughter is in the hospital. She was diagnosed with Leukemia today.. and I don't want to leave her by herself for the night." He explained as his warm brown eyes saddened when he placed his beefy hands on to the freshly whisked counter. You're smile dropped into a look of concern and sympathy. "Oh.. I'm.. sorry to hear that." You said softly with compassion laced in your undertone. Frances sniffed once and ran a large hand through his thinning hair as he continued to stare down at the counter's cold surface.

There was a moment of silence between you. You're current employer usually was a happy and lively character. That kind of silence did not suit him at all and it began to worry you. Even though he was only your employer, you still cared for him since he was one of the best employers you had so far. The elder man sniffed one more time before he looked back up to you and clicked his tongue "Ah.. don't worry about it. But thank you nonetheless. I appreciate it, really." He said as he forced out a half-hearted smile. You smiled back.. even though you didn't feel exactly happy about that either, you could figure that he was still lost in thoughts about his daughter's wellbeing. You could completely understand.. even if you don't remember your own family exactly. You have been diagnosed with the typical syndrome of Amnesia, four years ago.. a reason why you had so many gaps in your memory. Not that it didn't bother you, not knowing your family and all.. but you weren't all sour over it either. It was always good to have someone to rely on.

"Well, give my regards to you're daughter." You finally spoke. Frances waved a hand at you and began to untie his blue apron to stuff it later into one of his boxes. "Yeah, I will. Okay, before the dust gathers on us, I think we should get a move on and close this dump for the evening." He chuckled. He gathered all his things and got ready to leave his small pizza shop for the night. You pulled off you're green cap that you usually wear for the delivery and tossed it over on to the counter, before you followed Frances outside the building so he could lock it up. When you stood outside, you watched the horizon, seeing the warm sun settling down after a long hot day before you heard a click emitting behind you. You turned and saw that it was Frances who locked up his small shop. It was not the largest and most successful business around, but he damn sure knew how to make a pizza.

"Okay, see you in the morning at 8am. Hope the weather doesn't melt us into a puddle by then." Frances joked and looked at you when you had to laugh a little "Yeah.. hopefully not. I'm already drenching my damn t-shirt." You said with slight disgust as you looked at your faintly wet t-shirt. Frances laughed once more, but this time with more heartiness before he slapped a large beefy hand on your shoulder as a warm gesture. You winced slightly from his strength and weight that slapped onto your dainty shoulder but you maintained you're smile. "Okay, see ya then. Good night." you said as the both of you took your leave. You went into the opposite direction before you hopped back on to you're motorcycle to start the engine. You drove off with your bike purring evenly and to your surprise, there wasn't any much traffic around. You lived in the more secluded, suburban area of Avarice City. You thought about Frances and his poor daughter when you slowed down your speed as you reached your block.

Poor girl.. she was only 18 years old, at the bloom of her youth and like a punch to the face, she got told that she was going to die in a few years or maybe even less. You clenched your jaw and tightened your grip on the handle when you parked you're bike on the road, next to the pavement before you turned the machine off. You sighed once more before you stepped off your precious bike. You pulled out the keys and then marched straight to your apartment. You walked up the stairs to reach the door number "77". You uttered under you're slight exhausted breath. The heat was killing you.. and you had a lot of customers today. You twisted the lock and the door opened on it's own accord, as it always did. You sighed in relief when you felt the cool air hitting you, it was like a wave of cool rain water washing down you're face and you couldn't have enough of it. Thank god for air-conditioning.

You stepped in and locked the door behind you. You're apartment had 4 rooms. You're living room was connected to the dining room and kitchen, but it was large enough for three people to live and coexist in there. It was nice. But you're landlady wasn't. She was pretty young, 30 years or so and she was, you dare say it, a bitch. She always pestered you whenever you turned up some music, which wasn't loud, and did you're yoga. Or like the other time when she yelled at you for taking in a little kitten that was lost on the street with no mother whatsoever. How can somebody yell at someone for that? You just figured that Mrs. Brisby had no heart, let alone a soul. Truth be told, you had to get rid of the kitten a few weeks later to put it into a vet. Everybody knows exactly what happens in a vet. You didn't find a single person that could have taken in the kitten. Selfish bastards. Oh, what has society come to? You asked this question yourself so many times that you should have made a list for it, which would've been quite long.

You tossed you're key-bundle over onto you're table and took off you're shoes right after. The socks followed the shoes and flew to the ground carelessly. "Ah.. freedom." You sighed in deep contentment. Suddenly your stomach rumbled, giving you the signal that it was time for your daily evening meal.

"Alright, let's check the fridge." You sauntered over to you're fridge and opened it, seeing only one glass of Uncle Ben's left. "Rice it is." You stated before you pulled out a pack of rice from the cupboards. You began to cook your rice and prepared the Uncle Ben's sauce. Once finished, you grabbed a bowl to fill it with your dinner. You jumped over to your couch and fell down onto the soft fabric, flicking on the tv and began to eat the rice with you're chopsticks. Not the best meal you had.. but better than nothing. You seriously had to go grocery-shopping tomorrow, that was for sure. The news channel appeared on to the screen and what instantly caught your attention, was the horrific sight of an entire building destroyed. And what was even worse, was the way it was destroyed.

There was blood and burned corpses everywhere and even for a brief moment, one of the police men pushed the camera away as they tried to hide the horrifying images. "Police officers have discovered twenty-four bodies, all ripped and torn apart, some of them burned and three persons were confirmed to be missing. There were also some reports of clean cuts and slashes that sliced through the brick walls. Nobody can explain how much forced was used here. It would take 70 men or more to create such damage." You stopped munching on your food for a moment. You're eyes growing big as saucers as you drank in the disturbing images and letting the report replay through your mind over and over again..

You'd recognize this place.. it was not far from here.. and it scared the hell out of you. Unknowingly you're body began to tremble ever so slightly. "Holy shit.." you said out aloud. Fear crept up inside you like a shadow taking you into it's cold silent embrace. What could have caused this? Who would do such a thing.. and the brutality..

After countless questions in your head, you came to no conclusion. And suddenly this odd customer you had earlier, popped into your mind, the peculiar looking one with the unnatural frosty white hair and the piercing eyes. What was his name? Oh, yes. Dante. Where did he suddenly come from? What did have to do with this subject? Though.. it could make sense. He looked a little shady.. and the parts where he was coming from could make him to a possible suspect.

No. You shook this anticipation away. That would be too far-fetched. Of course he looked dangerous.. but he was far to friendly and open with you when you delivered his pizza. You shivered as you saw more of the eerie scenes, somehow you began to feel incredibly uneasy because of that, which was a reason why you grabbed the remote and switched the channel into one of your favorite shows, 'Sherlock Holmes' the BBC version. You just absolutely loved this series and it definitely eased your mind for a bit. Much better….

You indulged in the series and forgot most of your worries. You even laughed a few times at some funny moments before you finished your bowl. After eating, you washed and rinsed the bowl and cleaned everything up. You were tired.. very tired.. The exhaustion was catching up with you and dragging you down into a dark abyss of sweet comfort and relaxation. Without further due, you got ready for bed, brushed your teeth and headed off to your soft canopy bed. You wore only a simple dark green t-shirt and a pair of underwear since you thought you didn't need anything more.

You plopped onto the soft fabric, the bed slightly creaking beneath your weight as you wiggled through the sheets to get a comfortable position. You exhaled deeply and then reached over for the lamp to switch off the light. The room instantly became dark, blinding you from any sorts of visible objects or outlines. You always slept well in your bed.. and never felt uncomfortable when it was dark in you're apartment…. But tonight.. tonight was different. Very different.


End file.
